


My Own Peter Pan

by PrettyGirl24



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Namjin is you squint really hard, Background Sugakookie - Freeform, But it is still similar to theirs, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy!Bambam, Fairy!Woozi, Fluff, Hinted-Markbamson, I have added my own story line, Jihoon is Woozi's real name but only a select few know this so everyone but Jesang calls him Woozi, Jin & Yoongi friendship, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Lost Boys, M/M, Neverland (Peter Pan), Please go read their because the feels are real, Theirs is more Sugakookie based while mine is about Woozi, This was inspired by Run Lost Boy by TheOrgasmicSeke, Woozi & Yoongi Bromance, Yoongi is an overly grumpy Peter Pan and Woozi is his overly grumpy Tinker Bell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyGirl24/pseuds/PrettyGirl24
Summary: Woozi wasn't sure what it was. It was like a song he had heard long ago but couldn't quite place. Woozi sighed, staring up at the ceiling, and finally decided to follow his instincts. He went up to the roof and, not even waiting for his companions, took off in a streak of green dust. After a couple minutes of flying he found the source. In an alley sitting next to a dumpster, looking close to death was a freezing young boy,but it wasn't the boy Woozi was looking at. Behind the boy, holding him and blocking most of the cold, was a ghost. Or what Woozi assumed was a ghost because that was the only reason he would be seeing that boy again. The ghost lifted his head and smiled at Woozi."Hey." Jesang said. "I've missed you Jihoon"This is based of of Run Lost Boy by TheOrgasmicSeke please go read their story! It is really good and give you all the Sugakookie feels you could want! Please go support them!





	1. Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Run Lost Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392014) by [TheOrgasmicSeke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke). 



> This is based of of Run Lost Boy by TheOrgasmicSeke please go read their story! It is really good and give you all the Sugakookie feels you could want! Please go support them!
> 
> This story is work in progress and I warn anyone who dares to read that I am not a scheduled uploader. I work on these whenever I have time and inspiration so it could take me forever to finish this.
> 
> Please Kudos! I have several stories in-the-works and am working on them based (partly) on which one gets the most kudos.

Jihoon wasn't sure what it was. It was like a song he had heard long ago but couldn't quite place. As he and Yoongi got really to go on they're nightly fly, this time with Jackson and Yugyeom, the song continued to invade his thoughts. It got so bad that he flew into the door and got knocked to the floor. Jihoon sighed, staring up at the ceiling, and finally decided to follow his instincts. He went up to the roof and, not even waiting for his companions, took off in a streak of green dust. 

"Woozi!" 

He heard Yoongi call after him, but he didn't turn around. He was focused entirely on the song in his head. 

After a couple minutes of flying, he found the source. 

In an alley sitting next to a dumpster, looking close to death was a freezing boy with a thin coat and black hair sticking up under a red beanie. The boy looked no more than 17 or 18, but it wasn't the boy Jihoon was looking at. Behind the boy, holding him and blocking most of the cold, was a ghost. Or what Jihoon assumed was a ghost because that was the only reason he would be seeing that man again. (And he was kind of blue and sort of see-through). The spirit lifted his head and smiled at Jihoon. 

Jihoon was so surprised that he gasped and, before he knew it, lost control of his magic and was human-sized.

"Hey," Jesang smiled. Jihoon almost sobbed at the sound of his deep voice, just like he remembered. "I was starting to think you couldn't hear my call." 

Jihoon couldn't answer through the lump in his throat. 

"I know it's a lot to ask," Jesang continued, "and I know you have questions, but Jungkook doesn't have much time left. Please," he said turning those beautiful sea-green eyes toward Jihoon, "Please save him." 

“Jesang,” Jihoon breathed, finally finding his voice, “how? You died. I saw you die!” 

Jesang smiled at him sadly, “I didn’t die, at least not in Neverland, I was able to escape to this city where I found Jungkook, but that’s not important right now, he can tell you the rest of the story later, but right now you need to save him. Please if he dies so do I.” 

They both looked when they heard Yoongi calling Jihoon’s name. “Please Jihoon, promise me you’ll protect him.” 

Jihoon looked at Jesang, he had so many questions, but instead of asking them he merely nodded.

“I’ll protect him.” He promised, “but, Jesang, will I see you again?” Jesang got up, gently placing Jungkook against the wall, and walked toward Jihoon. He stopped when he was directly in front of Jihoon and smiled. His hands came up to cup Jihoon's face and all Jihoon wanted to do was close his eyes and forget that they were in a dirty alleyway and that Jesang was more likely a memory than a real person standing in front of him. Instead, He kept his eyes open to memorize every little detail.

“That depends,” he said, “on whether or not you hear my call.” Then Jesang was leaning forward and kissing him. Jihoon sighed into the kiss, closing his eyes and melting into the familiarity of Jesang. He wanted this moment to last forever, but they could both hear Yoongi getting closer. 

"I love you, Jihoon." He whispered against Jihoon's lips. "Never forget me."

Jihoon rested his forehead against Jesang’s and breathed him in, "Never." He promised.

When he opened his eyes, Jesang was gone.

Yoongi called his name again from just around the corner shocking Jihoon out of his thoughts.

He had just enough time to change back into fairy form and put on his I-don’t-give-a-shit face before Yoongi rounded the corner.

“Woozi! There you are! Why’d you run off like that?” Then he spotted Jungkook.


	2. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Woozi take Jungkook home and Woozi has a talk with BamBam about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long, Life has been hectic. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading even though it isn't finished. I'll try to be more regular with uploading. Please let me know if you find any errors. I cant spell shit.
> 
> A quick note. In the original story its said that Yoongi was about 17 when Woozi took him to Neverland. I agree with this. I went on to say that Yoongi stayed with Woozi in Neverland for 200 years. The attack/war was 25 years before the story takes place. This might be a little confusing because Yoongi is only 25 in the story but i figured that with all the fairy dust he's lived with for so long he would pick up a few extra years. In short, Yoongi only aged 8 years in the 25 years he's been out of Neverland.

Jihoon and Yoongi stood in the abandoned alleyway looking down at the boy Jihoon had found.

“Do you think he’s dead?” Yoongi asked.

Jihoon was surprised Yoongi wasn’t up in the kids face looking for a pulse, but then again this kid looked really out of it, and Yoongi probably didn’t want to touch a corpse.

“No,” Jihoon answered keeping his voice carefully bored sounding, “he was breathing when I arrived.”

Yoongi hummed in confirmation that he had heard and got up in the kids face to make sure. “Sprinkle him.”

Jihoon scoffed, “Yeah right, I’m not wasting my dust on him.”

Jihoon had every intention to protect this kid, just like Jesang had asked, but that didn’t mean he had to waste his dust. That shit is precious, and with only two fairies left in existence (that they know of), there is barely enough dust to take Yoongi and one or two of the kids on their nightly excursion to the city.

Someone is going to have to carry the kid.

“You carry him.”

“He’s twice my size!” Yoongi said indignantly, “How the hell am I supposed to carry him?”

“I don’t know, but you’re going to have to figure out something cause I’m not using my dust.”

It had started to snow and Jihoon could see that Yoongi was getting more and more anxious to get the kid out of the cold.

Jihoon was just about to give in when Yoongi said, “Go get Jackson then.”

Jackson was a short (er than everyone in the household except for Jimin and Yoongi), and a muscular young man who had come out was them tonight. He’d almost certainly be able to carry the kid.

Despite how tall the kid was, he was nothing but skin and bones.

“Fine,” Jihoon grumbled and left Yoongi to go find the boys.

~~~

It ended up taking both Jackson and Yugyeom, a much taller and also well-muscled kid, to carry the boy due to his height. It didn’t take them long to get home, and Seokjin was waiting for them in the kitchen like he always does.

“Welcome back, your dinners are in the –“

Seokjin had seen the kid. Jihoon started counting down in his head.

3

2

1

“Min Yoongi!!”

There it is. Jihoon hid his grin and himself behind Yoongi’s head to avoid the wrath of their resident mother figure. Jin went into full mom-mode. He ran over to Jackson and Yugyeom and picked up the kid talking the whole time.

“Min Yoongi why didn’t you call to tell me you were bringing home another one! We don’t have any Advil! What if he’s sick? Namjoon is out for the evening! What am I supposed to do with a sick child? I don’t even have a bed made!”

“He can take my bed.” Yoongi cut in already on his way back out the door.

“Oh no you don’t, Min Yoongi! You aren’t going anywhere until you eat something and tell me where this kid is from.”

Yoongi sighed like a sixty-year-old man having to get out of his favorite chair.

“Yes, mum.”

Jin handed the boy back to Yugyeom to put in Yoongi’s room and turned on Yoongi and Jihoon, disappointment evident in his features.

“Sit.” He commanded, “I’m going to heat up your food. If you’re not here when I get back, I will poison it.”

Jihoon flew around aimlessly trying to think of an explanation of why he had found the kid. He hadn’t told Yoongi about Jesang, and he really didn’t want to. It was the only thing he hadn’t shared with Yoongi, but it was also very personal, and sharing had never been necessary.

But that had been when Jesang was dead.

Jihoon still isn’t wholly convinced that he hadn’t just imagined Jesang, but he was pretty sure not even his brain was fucked up enough to punish him like that. He still heard Jesang’s voice when he was about to do something particularly stupid or hadn’t gotten enough sleep, but it had been so long that Jihoon was starting to forget what Jesang looked like (fairies don’t have pictures). On bad days he could only remember Jesang’s face and even that was beginning to fade.

Jihoon was started out of his thoughts when he was hit (quite literally) by another tiny body hurtling itself at him.

“Jihoon!!”

Only Jihoon’s quick reflexes from years of being a soldier saved him and the screaming BamBam from hitting the floor (though it was a close call). Once they safe from going splat, BamBam got all up in his face babbling incessantly.

“I heard you found a kid! Are you sure he’s not dead? He looked really dead! How did you find him? You haven’t taken in a kid since Yoongi! Did you bond with him? Whe….”

“BamBam calm down.” Jihoon interrupted rubbing his temples to ease the headache he felt coming on.

BamBam was old enough to remember Jesang (Woozi was pretty sure the younger fairy had even walked in on them in a compromising position before), but Woozi wasn’t sure he wanted to tell him about the encounter yet. On the one hand he would have someone to talk to, but on the other hand, it would make BamBam sad. Jesang had been like an older brother to most of the fairies around BamBam’s age, but he had always had a soft spot for the too-loud winter fairy. Eventually, Woozi’s want to tell someone won out.

“Jesang led me to him.” BamBam back off, the smile slipping from his face, but he didn’t immediately tell Woozi he was crazy, so that was a win.

“Are you sure?” He asked, “You’ve thought you saw him before and its never him, hyung.”

“I know.” Woozi sighed, “It was different this time. I heard his song in my head. You know, the one he wrote me for our five year anniversary? I couldn’t place it, which is so dumb because I heard it so many times I could probably sing it in my sleep.”

“You do,” BamBam interjected quietly, a melancholy look on his face.

Woozi didn’t quite know how to respond to that, so he just continued. “I flew into a fucking door I was so distracted. So I just decided to follow it, and it leads me to the kid. He was just there. I knew I wasn’t dreaming cause he was blue and looked a little older like he had spent too long in human form.”

“He was blue?” BamBam asked in confusion.

“Yeah.” Woozi confirmed, “I’ve never heard of it before, but I’ve never heard of ghosts before either. He asked me to protect the kid. He said that if the kid died so did he.”

“What do you think that means?”

“Well, it could either mean that the kid is the only one who remembers Jesang as he was when he died, and he's like a figment of the kid's imagination or that he left one of his magical items with the kid that contains part of or all of his spirit.”

Woozi and BamBam both sighed. Neither option sounded likely. Jesang might have been gifted at magic, even for a winter fairy, but he wasn’t a shadow fairy, he was made of snowflakes and the joy of a child in winter not of mystery and wonder. There were no other options though. Magic was the only way.

“I don’t know, kid.” Woozi sighed for what felt like the 100th time. “None of this make sense. Maybe I didn’t see him. It just felt so real. I could feel his magic when he touched me. I felt like him!”

“Maybe it was, hyung. You knew Jesang the best. His magic was intertwined with yours to a level that rivaled the Fairy Queen's connection to the land. If you say, it was him then I believe it was. We just have to figure out how to get him back.”

“It might not be that easy of a solution. Just because Jesang's magic is still alive, which it might not be, doesn’t mean when can bring him back from the dead. There might not be a happy ending to this.”

Woozi regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. He looked up just in time to see the tears reach BamBam’s eyes.

“I believe in us, hyung! I believe in you! If anyone can save him, you can! Love is the most powerful magic!”

“I know, kid, I'm sorry. Please don’t cry! I didn’t mean that I wouldn’t try I just didn’t want you to be disappointed if I couldn’t fix it. I know how much he meant to you.”

“Hyung, you can't disappoint anyone but yourself. I'll be happy if you just try. I just want you to be happy again.”

Woozi smiled at how innocent BamBam was even after everything that happened. He's so lucky to have BamBam. Woozi lost a lot in the War but he never regretted saving BamBam, and he’s sure that Jesang had no regrets about it either.

"I'm glad you believe in my BamBaby. Why don't you go watch the kid? If he is the connection to Jesang, maybe Jesang will show up to watch over him. Leaving Yoongi would cause to much suspicion."

"Hyung, you're the one who found him, that'd suspicions enough." BamBam retorted, laughing.

"Yah! You brat!" Woozi started forward as if to chase the younger fairy but BamBam sped away laughter twinkling in the air behind him.

Woozi smiled after him for a few seconds before he was drawn back into in thoughts. He didn't know what to think about tonight's events. The idea of possibly having a way to bring Jesang back with a troubling thought. Woozi was not over Jesang, not by a long shot, but he had long since excepted that he would never see him again.

It had been twenty-five years since the war in Neverland, a war in which Jesang had died. Woozi had seen it with his own eyes, had felt the ever-present caress of Jesang's magic fade away, had felt it like he himself was dying. The fact that he hadn't was a miracle, one of the reasons the fairies fell so quickly to the Violators when one half of a fairy pair dies so does the other. Its unheard of for one to be able to survive without the other especially when their magic is as entangled as Woozi's and Jesang's was.

Looking back, Woozi realizes that it should have been a sign. Jesang living through his encounter with the Violators would explain why Woozi could still feel him sometimes over the last couple of years.

But if Jesang had not died why did Woozi lose their connection?

None of it made sense.

"Woozi!"

Yoongi's call snapped Woozi out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see his friend looking at him with a worried look on his face.

Oh no.

Woozi knew that face.

That was Yoongi's perceptive face. Eyes drawn into a pronounced cat-eyed shape as he stared at Woozi in contemplation.

Yoongi had figured out that something is wrong. Now it was only a matter of time until he got Woozi to spill.

They had been a team for over 200 hundred years (fairy years. Human years always confused Woozi. They were too short to have any meaning.) Yoongi knew all of the ways to get Woozi to spill a secret.

Woozi must have had a look on his face, though, because instead of questioning him, Yoongi just made a let's go gesture.

"We get the couch. Hopefully, the kid doesn't take too long to heal. I'm going to miss my bed." Yoongi sighed.

"If that's how you feel, you shouldn't have offered it, you idiot." Woozi retorted.

"Yah! Don't talk to me like that! You hate the couch too." Yoongi glared at him, and Woozi glared back because Yoongi was absolutely right, but he was not going to admit it damn it!

Instead, he plopped down on top of the backrest and curled up into a ball. Hopefully, sleep would come soon and maybe, if he's lucky, he will get to see a happier time.

As sleep began to take over, Woozi closed his eyes and saw Jesang's smile and heard him hum the melody of that damn song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. The song that was in my head while I writing this was You Are The Reason by Calum Scott https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShZ978fBl6Y.  
> I figured that Jesang had done something stupid like forget their anniversary so he wrote that song and sang it outside Woozi's window (do fairies have windows?) at three in the morning. And then proceeded to sing it every time he fucked up. To the point where it became their make up song and Woozi would sing it to him whenever HE fucked up. Idk, I thought it was cute.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for sticking with this. I know the story is kinda all over the place. I promise it will make sense soon (maybe). Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of of Run Lost Boy by TheOrgasmicSeke please go read their story! It is really good and give you all the Sugakookie feels you could want! Please go support them!
> 
> Please Kudos! I have several stories in-the-works and am working on them based (partly) on which one gets the most kudos.


End file.
